Monument of Honor
__TOC__ Description The Monument of Honor showcases trophies for PvE and PvP titles and other notable achievements. The full list of PvE displays is considered known, but may still not be complete. Monument of Honor appearance progression Dialogue progression *'The deeds of honor rise above the darkness of time, told in story Written on stone and patterned in the stars, lit by glory Never to be forgotten.' *''(Only if the character has reached a rank in the Kind Of A Big Deal title track)'' <-Name-> has reached the rank of <-Rank Title-> in the Kind of a Big Deal title track. *''(Only if the character has completed the Prophecies Campaign)'' Behold the deeds of the Flameseeker Prophecy, fulfilled by <-Name->, who defeated the Titans, thwarted the machinations of the Lich, and freed Kryta from the Mursaat! *''(Only if the character has completed the Factions Campaign)'' Let it be known, near and far, that Cantha's legends pay tribute to the honorable <-Name->, savior of the Emperor Kisu, who sent the traitor Shiro Tagachi to his rightful doom. *''(Only if the character has completed the Nightfall Campaign)'' Hail to the hero who freed Kourna, rescued Vabbi, defended Istan, and vanquished the dark god Abaddon in the Domain of Anguish! Hail, Kormir, Goddess of Truth, and her greatest champion, <-Name->! All Elona sings in praise! *''(Only if the character has completed the To Sorrow's Furnace questline)'' Deep beneath Sorrow's Furnace, a true hero was born. May the name of <-Name->, who defeated the Iron Forgeman, protected the Tome of the Rubicon, and crushed the Stone Summit Dwarves, be forever remembered. *''(Only if the character has completed all of the Fissure of Woe quests)'' In a time of darkness, there was light. Behold this shining star of honor, who followed Balthazar's summons into the Fissure of Woe and defied Menzies the Mad. May the victory over the Eternals be remembered so long as the stars shine! May the Forge eternally be free! All hail <-Name->! *''(Only if the character has completed all of the Underworld quests)'' Let all who read this know the glory of <-Name->, whose mighty deeds have restored order to the realm of the dead! Grenth himself owes honor to the one who crossed into the Mists, hunted foul demons beyond the doors of death, and brought Grenth's justice to the legions of Dhuum. *''(Only if the character has completed the elite mission The Deep)'' From Cavalon to the Jade Sea, the tales of <-Name-> shall be spread far and wide celebrating the destruction of Kanaxai and his Oni, causing downfall of the Nightmare Horde. Let all who see this remember. *''(Only if the character has completed the elite mission Urgoz's Warren)'' Let the name <-Name-> never be forgotten, nor the brave deeds in the Echovald Forest. May the great battle against the corrupted forest guardian, Urgoz, be remembered forever! *''(Only if the character has completed the Mallyx the Unyielding questline)'' The legends tell of a hero to whom even nightmares held no fear! The powerful <-Name->, who routed the Margonite Mallyx's forces in the Domain of Anguish after the defeat of Abaddon. From the Foundry of Failed Creations to the Stygian Veil, let the bells ring forever in celebration of this hero's deeds! Acquisition *''This is the only monument that does not require a monumental tapestry to activate it.'' Displays PvE Achievements Cartographer Conqueror Consumables Defender of Ascalon Gamer Guardian Hero Luck Master of the North Reputation Skill Hunter Survivor Treasure Hunter Vanquisher Wisdom PvP Achievements Notes *This monument looks different from the other four monuments. It does not appear as a tapestry over a brick wall, but it's rather a water-like ethereal surface (with or without a statue floating in it, depending on your achievements) with an endless tunnel leading into the darkness behind it. *The appearance of this monument changes as increasing ranks of the Kind Of A Big Deal title are acquired. So far, this is the only monument known to change appearance depending on the owner's achievements. As the rank increases the watery surface recedes, revealing more of the monument and the hallway behind it. *Filling all of the five monuments (20 Miniatures, 5 Companions, 5 Achievements, 5 Armor Sets and all 11 types of Destroyer Weapons) will boost the appearance by 1 rank (e.g. having KOABD Rank 2 with a full Hall will display the Monument of Honor as if you had KOABD Rank 3). In order to see the appearance boost, you need to bring another human player with you to the Hall after completing the monuments. Category:Hall of Monuments